


High School Crush

by ChidiChidiBumBum



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush, F/M, Flirting, High School, Storytime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChidiChidiBumBum/pseuds/ChidiChidiBumBum
Summary: Finn is a normal student who gets average grades, his life is pretty simple until he meets Rey. She changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn put his books in his locker. The hallway filled with conversations as people fooled around with their friends. 

“Hey man!” Poe lightly punched his arm.

“Hey.” He smiled.

“Excited for the game?”

Finn zipped up his bag and looked at him. “I don’t know.” He shrugged.

”Oh come on, this could be your big break!” He reminded tugging at his jacket. “I give you this jacket for a reason and that reason was to boost your ego. Gain some confidence man.”

”I will, I will. It’s just - right now..” he threw his bag over his shoulder. “I don’t feel anything.”

”You should.” He looked over his shoulder. “Incoming.” Finn turned his head to find Rose coming toward him. 

“Aw could you-“ Poe was gone. “Dammit.”

”Hey Finn!” She tapped his shoulder. 

“Hi Rose.” He exhaled.

“I texted you last night.”

”I was at practice.”

”Right you have that game tonight. Well, I’ll be there to support you.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.”

”No problem, go scorpions!” She raised her fist in the air making him chuckle. That’s when he saw her. She was wearing a maroon hoodie tha was a little too big for her, ripped jeans and glasses with no lens. Her hair was in a high bun and she was wearing earphones.

”What’re you looking at?” Rose asked snapping him out of his daze.

”Nothing!” The bell rang. “We should..head to class.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later!” 

“Yeah..okay.” It’s not that Rose was annoying, but she just wouldn’t leave him alone. He was never rude to her though, always kind. That’s what everyone like about him. He walked into class and sat in the third row as usual. There was the girl again, scrolling through her phone. She was so pretty, Finn couldn’t keep his eyes off her. After a while his neck began to hurt. Soon enough he felt the need to get her attention, he would ask her for a pencil or drop his papers and she would help him pick it up. Sometimes he would ask her for help on a question. Once class was over, he hesitated to leave as she was still gathering her things. 

“Let me help you.” He offered.

She looked up at him. “Oh, thanks.” She smiled. He looked at the name on her notebook.

”Rey.”

”Yeah.” 

“That’s a pretty name.”

”It’s alright.” She reassured, stuffing the books in her bag. “I uh..couldn’t help but notice you trying to grab my attention.”

”What? No! You noticed?”

”Yeah.” She laughed. “I noticed.”

”Oh, uh..” he rubbed his neck. “sorry about that.”

”It’s okay.” She chuckled, he watched as she tried to fit everything else inside.

”It doesn’t really look like your bag can take any more. Let me help you go to your next class.”

”You would do that for me?”

”Yeah, it’s a kind gesture.” He shrugged. 

“Thank you.” She smiled, putting the strap over her shoulder. They began to walk to the next class.

”So, you play sports?”

He looked at his jacket. “I do, I’m a soccer player.”

She had a confused look on her face, but then nodded. “I forgot you guys call it soccer.”

“What class do you have?”

”English, you?” They walked into the room.

”History.”

”Oh, I have that after lunch.”

”Well, I guess I’ll see you at lunch.” He placed her books on her desk, his hands were sweatier than ever, hebegan to walk away when she stopped him.

”I didn’t get your name?”

”Oh, yeah, sorry. Finn.” 

“Finn, nice meeting you.”

”You too.” He began to walk towards the door but stopped, he wanted to ask her for her number. He scratched his head and kept walking, he had just met her and it’s probably a fast move to ask. On his way to his next class, the bell rang. He sat next to Poe.

”You’re late, Finn.” Mr. Solo announced. 

“Yeah, I know. It won’t happen again.”

”I’d hope so.” 

“What happened man?” Poe whispered.

”I was helping someone with something; lost track of time.”

“Don’t start screwing up now, not before a game.”

”Don’t worry about it.” For the rest of the period he thought about lunch. He grew excited the closer the time got. As soon as the bell rang he grabbed his stuff and sprang to the door.

”Wait for me, dude!” Poe ran behind him as Finn threw his stuff in his locker. “What’s the rush?”

”It’s nacho day.”

”You don’t eat nachos.” 

“I don’t.” He walked into the cafeteria.

”Then wh-“ he followed him. Finn smiled when he saw her.

”Rey.” She looked at him and smiled revealing her dimples. 

“Hey Finn.” She scooter over, just as he was about to sit Poe grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

” _This_ is why you were in such a rush?” Finn gave him a guilty smirk. Poe looked at Rey and nodded his head. “I guess I’ll sit somewhere else.” Finn grabbed his arm.

”Thanks man.”

”Yeah, yeah.”

Finn sat next to her. ”So, how long have you been here? I’ve never seen you before.” 

“I’ve never seen you before either, but I've only been here for two months."

"Wow. How could I have missed you!" He noticed a tint of pink highlight Rey's cheeks, which meant his charm was working. A group of Finn's teammates came into the cafeteria singing the schools theme song. They came to his table and patted him on the back. 

"We're gonna rock it tonight!" one of them said before going to sit at another table.

Rey looked at him. "Got a game tonight?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal."

"I wish you luck."

"You should come."

"I.." She shifted a little.

"Come on, I could use a lucky charm." he nudged. The pink in her cheeks grew redder by the second. 

"I don't think so, too many people screaming makes me nervous."

"I can understand that, I won't pressure you. But, I am gonna miss you not being there."

"How will you miss me? We just met today!"

"And you're already comfortable with me than anyone else here, right?"

She pursed her lips. "..that's because you actually came up to me."

"What no ones done that before?"

"..not really." 

He thought for a second. "Heeeeyyy Fiiinnn."

"Oh, hey Rose." he'd gotten an idea.

"Who's this?"

"This is Rey, Rey Rose." She sat in between them. 

"Okay, is that really necessary?"

"What?" 

He rolled his eyes at her. 

"I wanted to ask you what I should wear tonight." 

"Whatever."

"No, it's important I want to look good."

"It's a game."

"Well, yeah, but what about the after party?"

"Ask Poe, he's the fashionista."

"That's true, I'll ask him. Nice meeting you Rey." she ruffled Finn's twist before leaving.

"She's..something."

"Yeah, she is." he rubbed his face. "Her sister graduated last year so she's trying to socialize on her own."

"I see." she sipped her drink. "I saw you..stop before leaving after dropping my stuff off. Where you going to say something?"

"Oh yeah, hey there's something wrong with my phone."

"What is it?" 

He handed it to her. "It's missing your number."

Rey busted into laughter. "You're really trying to go out with me, huh?"

"I'm just expressing myself!"

"Well, here," she put her number in his phone and texted herself. "express away."

"Thanks." he texted her 'hey.'

"I'm right here."

"But you aren't talking to me." 

"What do you want to talk about?"

He sighed. "There's always movies playing at the cinema, so why can't I take you to one?"

"That was smooth." Rey laughed. 

"You're damn right it was, smooth as butter." 

"I would love to see a movie with you Finn, really."

"Is there a but?"

"But-"

"Oh, no."

"But, nothing. When are we going?"

"Ohh you played me!"

"I did!"

"You played me like a violin."

"Smooth." 

"Not as smooth as me, but yeah."

"You know what? Maybe I will come to the game."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. She knew. 

* * *

During the game, Finn searched the crowd to find Rey. But, couldn't see her. He decided not to let her distract him. That night, his team won. Everyone cheered and crowded the team, Finn managed to push through and look for her. He found her sitting at the end of the bleachers. 

"Hey." she smiled, taking off her earphones. "Don't worry, I was watching. It was just very loud over here."

"I bet." he sat next to her. 

"You look tired."

"I am, but the night isn't over."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go see that movie."

"What about the after party?"

"I'm not really a fan of those, come on." he held out his hand to her. After a few seconds of thinking she took it and off they went.

* * *

"Uncle Finn!"

"Yes?"

"What happened?" Palo asked.

"Did you ever see her again?" 

"We hung out all the time, became super close. Then school ended and college begun, we drifted apart."

"Do you know where she is now?" Zara asked.

"I wish I did, those were some of the best years of my life."

"Aww."

"Alright, guys time for bed good night."

"Good night!" they hollered.

Finn sat on a chair looking at his phone, scrolling through his contacts he found Rey's. Half of him wondered if she still had his number or if she even had the same number from high school. He pressed her name to look at the picture he had of her when he ended up calling her. 

"Hello?" a voice said from the other side. Finn was surprised at how quick she answered. "Finn, is that you?" He held the phone by his ear and felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety. 

"Rey, hi, it's been a while."

"It has, I'm glad you called..I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." he smiled.


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn reunites with Rey for the first time in six years.

Finn checked himself out once more. Making sure he looked okay, nothing was out of place. He was going to be meeting Rey at the cafe in town and was extremely nervous. Even though she was probably engaged or something by now, like everyone else from high school. He had to make himself look successful, but not _too_ successful. Even if he was a big soccer player.

"You look fine!" His sister, Yonny, said. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Stop worrying, your hairs fine, clothes fine and face..still ugly."

"Shut up." he smiled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she laughed. "Go get that girl."

"If there even is one to get."

"Be optimistic please, set an example for your niece and nephew."

"Yippy, I'm gonna get the girl!" he jumped.

"Alright, that;s enough." she pushed him towards the door.

"One more thing," he kneeled down to the kids. "remember: the sun is always out." He hugged them. "Behave you two."

"Bye uncle Finn!"

He put his coat on and headed toward his car, he looked at himself again. He rubbed his face stretching out his cheeks and slapped himself a few times.

"Don't be nervous Finn, come on!" he said to his reflection. "Do you know who you are? Be that charming boy you were so long ago." He put the key in ignition and made his way to the cafe bumping music. When he pulled in, he sprayed himself with cologne and stepped out of the car. He could see her through the window, just as beautiful as she was long ago. Her hair was still in a bun, she was wearing a long olive green coat with a beige scarf around her neck. She sipped from her mug, checking everyone who came in, looking just as nervous as him. He took a deep breath and walked inside. She looked straight up, when she heard the bell ring and smiled. 

"Finn!" she stood up, smiling with full teeth. 

"Hey Rey!" he hugged her before sitting down.

"Ugh it's been too long!"

"You look good!"

"You do too!"

"So, how's everything been?" he looked at her hand, he couldn't help it. There was a ring on her index finger.

"Um..good, I've sold my first book two years ago."

"Really? That's incredible, congratulations!"

"Thank you, what about you?"

"Well, I continued playing soccer and it got me into the big leagues."

"That's really good, I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of _you_!" she cheesed.

It was quiet, for a long time. 

"Remember when we snuck into the teacher staff room and ate all their food?"

"I do, and we got so sick because we couldn't stop eating their powdered donuts!" they began to laugh. 

"Good times, good times." she sighed. 

"It doesn’t have to be over you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's go back to the way things used to be - as friends of course." he stood up and held his hand out to her.

She took it. "Sure, why not?"

He took her to his garage, downtown. He walked up to a vehicle covered in a black sheet. "Tell me Rey, how much have you actually seen of this city?"

"Enough, but I can always see more." she reassured. 

"That's the spirit." he uncovered it revealing a black and gold motorcycle. He put on his helmet and sat on it. "Hop on sweetheart."

"Don't mind if I do." She put on the second helmet and sat down wrapping her arms around his waist. The engine started, frightening her. It was quite loud. 

"You're going to want to hold on tighter than that." she held him a little tighter, keeping her distance. He slowly began to ride it until they got outside. He soon began to speed up, Rey squeezed Finn tight resting her head on the back of his shoulder. Everything was moving fast.

"WOO!" he yelled. "Come on Rey, try it!" 

"Woo."

"Be louder, say it to the world!" 

"WOOOOOHOOO!" she screamed. 

"Ow!" he laughed. They soon rode into the city, the light's shining so brightly against the cobblestone rode. The wind blew her hair, making her feel flawless. 

"This is amazing!" she put her fist up. Finn smiled and stopped in front of the river. 

"Let's walk."

"I really enjoyed tonight.” Rey swooned watching her feet.

”Me too.” He leaned on the railing, looking at the water. The city lights reflecting on it.

"So, how's the husband?"

"What?"

"Aren't you married?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Your wearing a ring!"

"It's an accessory." She reassured.

"Oh..thank heavens!" It was quite for a while. “Wanna see something?”

”What?” He began to climb over the railing. “Finn, I don’t think that’s very safe.” 

“Don’t worry, I got it - woah!” He fell and Rey’s heart sank.

”FINN!” She screamed looking over.

”Gotchya!” He laughed. “It’s not as far as they make it look, there’s sand down here.” Rey jumped down and slapped him around.

”Don't do that again!”

”Okay, okay!” He chuckled. “I’m sorry. Forgive me?” He puckered his bottom lip and gave her puppy eyes.

”I’ll think about it.” She flirted. They sat on the cool sand and watched the sun set. Rey looked at him.

”I really missed moments like this.”

”Me too. Nothing was the same without you around.”

”What happened to us Finn?”

He shrugged. “Life.” A breeze blew sending shivers down Rey's spine. 

"Your cold?"

"This coat isn't as thick as it looks. I'll be okay."

"You'll be even better when I give this to you." he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Finn.."

"It's a kind gesture." he shrugged. A tint of red filled her cheeks and she shook her head. "What?" 

"..nothing."

They spent hours there just talking and taking everything in. Soon, it was nightfall. They were lying in the sand, stargazing and laughing. 

"..do you remember our first kiss?"

Finn turned his head to look at her, his brows furrowed. "Of course; New Years." 

She smiled. "We biked to the top of a hill and watched the fireworks go by."

He chuckled. "I said: 'What's to celebrate without a kiss?'"

"I don't think I did kiss you."

"No, you didn't." he laughed. "You said: 'if you want these lips your gonna have to work for them!' and ran off." 

"Oh my god, I remember that! I made you chase me down the hill and you tripped. You were in so much pain, I had to see if you were okay."

"I actually faked the whole thing, it was all for the kiss."

"Oh, shut up!" she nudged.

"Seriously!"

"Then explain the scar on your elbow."

"..I can't." 

"Exactly." she took a deep breath. "I kissed your wound, and I said 'there's your kiss.'"

"Of course I wasn't going to let that slide."

"No way!" she chuckled. "You told me you hurt your lip."

"I did and you didn't believe me!"

"No, I didn't and I still don't. You took the chance and kissed me anyway."

"Yeah, my lips couldn't take the wait!" he looked at her as she tried not to smile. "You liked it."

"Mm, I don't know about that."

"Oh no, your face said it all!"

"I was just convincing you so you didn't feel bad!"

"You know I'm a good kisser, admit it!"

"I don't think I should, your already arrogant as it is." 

"So, you think I am?"

She cheesed. "I'm not saying that!" she nodded.

"Ah, you smiled! So you know its true!"

"No, I don't."

"You just said, you don't _think_ you should admit. Which means you know it, you just won't say it." 

"No, that's-"

"Rey, I know you enjoyed it and speaking of kissing, you're not too bad yourself."

"See, I know _that._ "

He rubbed his eyes. "It's getting late, we should probably head back."

"Okay." Rey sighed, sounding a little upset. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know." they stood up. "I'm glad we've met up again though, it was nice."

"It was." she smiled. 

"I'll drive you home." 

* * *

 

They stood in front of Rey's doorstep.

"So."

"So."

"I guess this is goodbye?"

"For now." After a moment, she fell into his arms holding him tight. She let go and they stared at each other, none wanting to leave. A clap of thunder bolted above them wetting them with rain.

"Where'd this come from!" Finn yelled over the storm.

"I don't know! Come inside!" she opened the door and they ran in. 

"That was unexpected."

"Tell me about it." Rey went into a closet and pulled out a blanket. "Here." she tossed it to him. "Still kept those twist."

"Yeah." he ran his fingers through it. "I mean, I look good."

"You do." she raised the temperature. "Hoo, it's so cold!" she rubbed her arms and plopped on the couch. "Wanna watch a film?"

"Yeah, okay." he sat next to her. She rested her feet on the coffee table.

"A classic, Xanadu." 

"Duh." she pressed play and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"What, no popcorn?"

"Don't be cocky." He felt her cold breath against his shirt.

"You really are cold!" he rubbed her arm and wrapped his blanket around her. "You look like a burrito." he grinned.

"A warm burrito."

"A cute warm burrito." She looked at him. "Yes, I called you cute." She looked at his lips, then back at his eyes. 

"Ow!" she turned away covering her mouth.

"What happened?"

"My lips they're - dying to meet yours."

"Ohhh, that was good, that was good!"

"You're not the only one with banal pick up lines."

"Apparently not, but you've gotta learn from somewhere."

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Eh, I don't know if I should. My girlfriend might not like it."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, we went to high school together she's the cutest dork I know-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" she grabbed his face and push his lips against hers, kissing him passionately. He lowered his hands to her waist, they paused for air.

"That was.."

"Good."

"There's more where that came from."

"I bet." She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and the kissing began once more. It was as if they never separated.


	3. It's a Date

Finn woke up with a smile on his face, excited to start the day. He danced around the house, blasting music.

"I suspect last night was good?"

"It was great!"

"Are you gonna see her again?"

"Yeah, we're meeting for lunch in an hour and I just can't wait!" he tapped his feet on the ground.

"Uncle Finn, did you get her?"

"I did, I did!" he picked Zara up and spun her around.

"Are you gonna live happily ever after?"

"Maybe."

"Well, do you love her?" Palo asked.

"I mean..I don't know." his brows furrowed. "I never, really thought of it that way."

"You should start," Yonny began. "before things get serious."

He nodded.

"Daddy!" Zara yelled looking out the window. Palo opened the door and Poe walked in.

"Guess who's back!"

"Dad!" They hugged. "We missed you!"

"I wasn't gone that long. Finn!" they dapped. "My man how you been?"

"Oh, he's been fantastic." Yonny answered. "He's got a date."

"A date, with who?"

"Rey."

"Rey? From high school?"

"Yeah, we met up recently."

"How's she been?"

"Good, actually she's an author."

"Good for her!" he looked at his kids. "Okay, grown up time."

"Aww."

"Go get the soccer ball, I'll be right out."

"Yay!" They opened the back door and ran outside. 

"So, I mean, do you know..where it's going? You guys never really broke up."

"I know, it's like those six years a part never happened."

"Let me tell you something, in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you happier than you are with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Rey's special. Don't let her out of your life."

"I won't."

He patted his back. "Go get her." 

"Thanks, man."

* * *

He picked her up in his car and they picnicked on a rooftop. Rey stuck a chip in her mouth and dusted off her hands.

"Let's play a game."

"Okay." he rotated his body towards her. "What're we playing?"

"Never have I ever but it's more like, have you ever and if you have.." she pointed to the pile of red chicken. "you have to eat a hot wing, but if the person asking has, they both take a hot wing."

"Your on." 

"Me first, never have I ever..shoplifted." Finn took a wing and began to eat it. "You stole something?"

"It was only a sprite."

"You're a thief!" she joked. 

"This is spicy!"

"It _is_ a hot wing."

"Okay, _my_ turn. Never have I ever kissed a girl." Rey took a wing. "You've kissed a girl!?"

"Hell yeah I did," She bit into it. "and so have you, take a wing."

"I only kiss woman."

"It still counts take a wing."

"Man."

"You did this to yourself."

"So..was it like a french kiss or.."

"I'll let you decide." she winked at him. "Never have I ever cheated."

"In what?"

"Anything."

He took a wing. "Cheated my way through middle school."

"Wow, you're a bad boy Finn."

"You know it." he wiped his hands. "I don't think I can take anymore."

"Me neither." she chugged down a bottle of water and cuddled up against him. They stayed like that for a few hours, no talking, the silence was peaceful. "Finn?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I do, it's happened to me before."

"It has?"

"Definitely."

"It's happened to me too, he would always try to catch my attention. But, he never knew that he had already caught my eye." Rey met his gaze and leaned forward into a kiss. Finn ran his fingers through her hair making her chuckle. She liked when he did that. 

"Nice to see somethings never change." he smiled. "However, there is something I think should change."

"What?"

He grabbed her hands. "You are..the light in my life, that I can't see without. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"What are you saying?" she asked softly, her eyes teary.

"I'm saying, I love you."

"I love you too." a tear rolled down her cheek. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small box. "Do you remember this? You gave it to me the day we went to college." She opened the box revealing a ring.

"You've kept it all this time?"

"You said, 'distance is temporary, but connections can't be lost.' I never stopped thinking about you, that's why I kept it."

"Keep it, forever." he locked her hands with his. "There's this wedding I'm planning, I was just wondering if you'd be my bride?"

"Er I don't know, I might need more convincing."

"More huh? Would tickle kisses be convincing?"

"Oh no!" she smiled. "Tickle kisses?" she tried to run away but Finn grabbed her and pinned her to the ground.

"We're on a roof, where were you gonna go?"

"I don't-" he started to place kisses all over her. "Stop!" she laughed.

"Are you convinced?"

"I'm convinced, I'm convinced!" 

"Okay." he let go, still sitting on her.

Rey gave him a malicious grin. "My turn!" she charged at him planting kiss everywhere.

"See I don't mind your kisses, I think they're great." He wrapped his arms around her back squeezing her tight. "I can stay like this forever."

"Oh no, Finn let go."

"Uh-uh, I said it, I meant it."

"Finn, please let go."

"Shh, accept it." She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes. 

* * *

 

"Rey wake up." Finn whispered, moving her hair with his breath.

"Hm?"

"We've gotta go, we've been up here too long."

"So?"

"So, this is someone's house."

"I'm not leaving from this spot." she insisted.

"Come on."

"Like you said, I can stay like this forever."

"Yes, we can, but right now we have to go."

"I'm not moving." 

Rey felt him sigh before he slowly began to get up. He made his way to his car with Rey on him like a koala. She refused to go home so he took her to his family's house.

"This is her, that's Rey?" Palo asked.

"She's soo pretty!" Zara expressed.

"Thank you!" she beamed.

"These are my niece and nephew; Poe's kids."

"Wow, Poe with kids, make's me feel old."

"Tell me about it." 

"Finn your back!" she stopped. "Rey!"

"Hi, Yonny!" they hugged. "How are you?"

"I'm good!" 

"These are your kids?"

"Yes."

"They are just too precious!" They said over each other. 

"Dinner smells good."

"Yes, you guys made it just in time." They went into the kitchen.

"So, what's going on are you guys back together or.."

"Actually, we are.." she looked at Finn. "taking it to the chapel."

"Whaaatt?"

"We're getting married!"

"Congratulations! How was the proposal?"

"It was simple, but touching."

"Can I see the ring?" Rey showed it on her finger. 

"We can get a better one."

"No. This one is good."

* * *

 

Wedding bells rang, tears were shed and people cheered as Finn and Rey ran out of the chapel into the beach. She jumped on Finn's back causing them to tumble down the sand on top of eachother. They laughed with smiling eyes. 

"This is the best day of my life!" Rey hollered.

"You definitely showed that."

"Me? You cried at the alter!"

"Why wouldn't I? I married the most beautiful woman on Earth!"

"All these years and you still make me blush." she looked at the water. "Come on!" she pulled Finn towards the ocean. Everyone else came running to join them. Luckily, they all brought their swimsuits. They splashed around having laughs and playing games. It was a day no one could forget.


End file.
